Valentine's Day
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Draco gets a Valentine from a mystery 'Lion'. Gryffindor obviously. Draco meets the person later that day. Be prepared for Drarry Slash! Yay! Only like 1 swear word, but still a 'T'. Review!
1. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: Woo! Valentine Day Drarry slash for all! -throws confetti at everyone- JKRowling owns everything related to Harry Potter, and I only own this plot. Which does't exist. Ah well, enjoy!**

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I may be a Lion,_

_But I've fallen for you._

_From, your Secret Admirer._

_P.S. Meet me at the Astromony Tower at nine pm._

Draco looked up from one of his many Valentines cards he received at breakfast, eyes switching from one Gryffindor to the next. That bit was obvious. _Lion_. A Gryffindor had 'fallen in love' with the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Pathetic. One exception lingered in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. After all, what were the chances of _him_ liking Draco Malfoy? Now _that_ is pathetic.

"What's that Draco?" Pansy asked, peering at the red and gold expensive looking parchment with green ink carefully set into.

"Valentine. A tad bit obvious if you ask me, Pansy." Blaise replied for Draco. But he too was attempting to read the card.

Draco jerked the card out of the way, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the massive pile of un-opened stacks of pink, purple, and red Valentines on the table.

"Oooh, what's crawled up _his_ arse this morning?" Pansy said, sipping her pumpkin juice.

Blaise shrugged and vanished the cards to Draco's room, much to everyone's relief who sat in the one metre range of Draco's seat: the cards were in their breakfast and they didn't want parchment flavoured bacon and eggs on Valentines day.

* * *

Unlucky for him, Draco found that he had classes today with Gryffindor. Typical. It _had_ to be them. Why not Ravenclaw? Or even _Hufflepuff_ for crying out loud?! He opened the Transfiguration class door, walked through and sat down at the nearest seat available. Thankfully, the Slytherin's filed in and surrounded Draco before he could think any further about the mystery Valentine card. 

Professor McGonagall swept into class and immediately, everyone became silent.

"Today, class, because it is St. Valentine's Day, we will be Tranfiguring these teacups into something appropiate for this occasion. Instructions for four spells are on the board, copy them down, then practise them." Professor McGonagall said, then waved her hand, signalling to start.

Draco copied out the writing, pausing every now and then. He was sure that someone was looking at him. He turned round in his chair, glaring at everyone in the process. The only people behind him were Weasley and Potter. And they were already getting out their wands, starting to practise the first charm. Draco huffed in annoyance and finished writing his fourth spell on his parchment.

About four minutes later, everyone had finished writing, put down their quills and were now waving their wands about, attempting to make a love-heart in the air, for the first spell to work. Just as Draco drew breath to practise the fourth spell, a small, metal, green love-heart appeared out of thin air on top of his desk. Draco raised an eyebrow, and looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one had. He frowned and prodded the heart with his index finger. Nothing happened, except from it rolled slightly. He picked it up gingerly, expecting it to explode or something. Nothing happened.

"Now, I see some of you have started on the last spell - excellent. Now, just so you know about this spell, if you have a soul-mate, the heart will appear in front of them, the same colour of your eyes, and something else that shows you. For example, you might have glasses, so it may show glasses somewhere on the heart." Professor McGonagall said, startling Draco. Massaging his real heart, he looked closer at the metal heart. He couldn't see anything else except from green on it. He knew plenty of people who had green eyes. _Him being one of them..._ his mind said. He scowled at himself and set the heart down. Just in that split second of the heart catching the light, he saw something engraved onto the metal. _A zigzag._ Funny, which person has something to do with a zigzag? In the back of his mind, though, he thought, _I know my soul-mate's in this class... I think it's very unlikely someone who isn't in my class just so happened to do the spell and it would appear infront of me._ He looked around again. Nothing out of the ordinary. Weasley had received a brown heart, Granger had a blue heart infront of her, oddly shining orangey red in the sunlight, Pansy had a bluey/brown heart on her desk, and Blaise had a light brown heart in his hands.

Draco cleared his throat and prepared to attempt the fourth spell. "_Animus Cupido!_"

To his surprise, he heard a light thunk behind him, he turned round in his chair and raised an eyebrow at a bluey grey heart Potter had in his right palm. He looked at his face and to his astonishment, Potter was looking _directly at him._

"Well, well, would you look at that? Potter's found himself a soul-mate." Draco smirked, masking his surprise perfectly.

"Well, well, looks like you have too." Potter replied, pointing at the green metal heart in front of his desk. Draco glared at him before turning back round to the front. _Stupid smart arse,_ He thought. _...Still love him for it._ Draco sighed, annoyed at himself before packing his parchment, quill and heart in his bag before the bell went, signalling break.

* * *

Charms. Brilliant. That little midget will start going off in his own little world, nattering on about Valentine's Day. _Like we didn't already know._

"Right, children, it's Valentine's Day!" Flitwick chimed happily.

Draco's head thunked onto the desk infront of him and tried to block out the squeaky voice that was annoying him.

_Another hour of this with someone staring at me ... again._ Draco sighed and relied on Blaise to nudge him if Flitwick asked anything.

* * *

Quarter to nine saw Draco infront of the mirror in the Slytherin dormitaries, desperately trying to find out whether dark green suited him or deep blue instead. Straining in the mirror, as he tried to figure out which one to wear, the door to the dormitary opened and Blaise entered. 

"Blaise!" Draco screeched, flying at him, throwing the two coloured outfits at his face. "_Which one?!_"

"Which one of _what_?" Blaise replied, extracting the clothes from his face, and raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"Which _outfit_ for _me_ to _wear_!!!" Draco screeched again, sounding hysterical, checking his watch. "It's nearly _ten to_!" He collapsed on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa. Outfit for what? Where you off to? Got a hot lad? Or lass?" Blaise questioned, sitting on the side of Draco's bed.

"Outfit for tonight. Astronomy Tower. Yes. No. Any more questions?" Draco said in a deadpanned voice, sounding as though someone had died.

"Yeah: who you meeting?"

"A Gryffindor," Draco whispered.

"Potter?" Blaise smirked.

"What?!" Draco squeaked, sitting up so fast he overbalanced somehow and ending up on the floor. "I don't know who I'm meeting. On the Valentine's card this morning, it said '_I may be a Lion, but I've fallen for you. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at nine pm.' _"

"But you want it to be _Potter_ don't you?" Blaise slyly said.

"Yeah, but like I said, I don't know ... ZABINI YOU BASTARD!" Draco yelled, scrambling to his feet and made to flee to the Common Room. Blaise stopped Draco and calmly said, "I already knew. The way you looked at him ... it's obvious."

"Really?" Draco said weakly.

"Was for me. Now, I think deep blue for the outfit brings out your eyes." Blaise said, handing out the clothes, "Here, take it and go. You've only got seven minutes until nine. Go, go, go!"

"Thanks." Draco said, rushing to the bathrooms to get changed and make sure his hair was perfect.

* * *

_Who is it? If it's Potter I'll be happy. No. More than happy. I'd be rejoicing ... happily. Yeah, something like that ... No! Wait, why am I thinking about all of this, if it might not be him? I would just laugh at the stupid Gryffindor (one exception) and then spread the gossip around school via Pansy. Haha, yeah, revenge is sweet when it's Gryffindor (one exception again)._

By the time Draco had finished his insane ramblings, he had nearly reached the top of the stairs leading towards the Astronomy Tower. According to Pansy, who knew everything gossipy, this tower is the number one hook-up point in Hogwarts. Draco's heart was beating so fast he was getting slightly dizzy. He breathed big deep breaths, and calmed himself down. He was smoothing down his robes he had over his clothes, when he felt something hard in his pocket. _The green heart..._ That didn't help with his breathing techniques but when he reached the door, he slid in, his breathing needn't of been perfect, it wouldn't really matter anyhow, because standing there, leaning against the stone walls facing the door, was non other than Harry Potter.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Then opened it again, then shut it again. He was like a fish out of water, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything.

"Draco." Harry said simply, drawing Draco from his trance.

"H-Harry." Draco stuttered. He was only _joking_ when he was thinking about Harry waiting for him ... wasn't he?

"So, Draco. I see you got my card." Harry whispered, taking a step towards Draco.

He _loved_ the way Harry said his name. The way he said it sounded so ... _loving,_ and _caring_. "Yes ..." Draco whispered back. Before he realised what was happening, his feet moved him to only a metre away from the smiling boy. "Um..."

Harry laughed to which Draco blushed at his sexy laugh.

"I guess that you know why we're here?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"... Yeah. Do ... do you, you know ... like me?" Draco murmured, his face radiating heat.

"Well, let's just say, would I do this if I didn't?" Harry asked, and before Draco could ask, he moved forwards and kissed Draco on the lips. Harry leaned back again and looked at Draco. "Does that answer it?"

"B-but, what happened to the rivals and ..." Draco trailed off, thinking that this was the perfect moment, and before he missed it, he snaked his arms round Harry's waist, pulling him closer, and whispered, "Well guess what? I like you too."

Draco leaned in and captured Harry's beautiful lips with his own. A sweet, Valentine's kiss for a sweet couple on Valentine's Day.

* * *

_**Animus Cupido is a direct translation from a Latin dictionary on the internet meaning 'Soul Love'. Don't know if it is true, though.**_

**A/N: Oooh, turned out fiiine! XD Before anyone asks, yes Draco and Harry are soul-mates (Duh!) Review please!!**

**Story dedicated to my fantastic readers!! I love you all! You're nearly as brilliant as Drarry, which is saying something!!**


	2. The Day After

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

* * *

At midnight, Draco Malfoy finally wandered back into the Slytherin common rooms, a dreamy look upon his face which would have made Luna proud. He walked vaguely towards his dormitory, opened the door, and became face-to-face with Blaise Zabini.

"Hello, Blaise. Nice day today isn't it?" Draco whispered, sliding past Blaise towards his bed.

"Was it Potter then? Who was it? What did they do to you to make you in this state? Tell me!" Blaise said hurriedly, his voice becoming slightly higher with each word.

"Yes, it was Harry..." Draco sighed happily.

Blaise's eyes widened almost comically. "No! Really?"

"It's true." He replied.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence, interrupted only by Draco sighing in contentment, Blaise broke it by saying, "_Potter_... I don't think anyone saw this coming ... Maybes some random, crazy fans who like both of you did ... I don't know. So, anyhow, how was it?"

"Amazing... Brilliant..."

"Oh, spare me the details, please ..." Blaise replied sarcastically.

"He kissed me ... then we just talked ... then kissed some more ... and we decided to take this relationship slow ... don't want to rush into something like this ..." Draco smiled dreamily, obviously remembering his time with Harry.

"Sweet." Blaise smirked.

"I know. It's definately ... sweet." Draco replied.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day. For a moment, he wondered why he had butterflies fluttering in his stomach, but then memories of yesterday night came flooding back to him. He smiled in a similar way Draco did yesterday when he was with him and decided to get ready to get to breakfast.

By the time he got ready, the other occupants of the room had already woken up, which was saying something, seeing as though it was a weekend and he woke up _very_ early. The cause was Draco; Draco on the brain. The Gryffindor boys all trooped out of their dormitory sleepily to breakfast.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how did it go yesterday, with Malfoy?" Ron asked, passing other half-asleep students wandering vaguely in the general direction of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled, "Oh, it was _brilliant_. We're going out now, did you know?"

Seamus raised an eyebrow, "You know, only last year I wouldn't of pegged you as the gay type."

"Yeah, well, neither would I." Came a new voice. They all turned around and immediately Harry had the air squeezed out of him by a blond beauty.

"Draco!" Harry squealed happily.

"How could we have not known you were gay, Harry? The _squealing_." Dean muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyhow, how come you're here, Draco? On the sixth floor?" Harry said, snuggling into Draco's warm body.

"Came to see you. Why else would I be here?" Draco smiled, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Hey, hey! You've got an audience!" Came Ron's voice.

"We'll just go then." Harry replied, dragging Draco away from the corridor, towards the Gryffindor Common room. On the way, they met Hermione.

"Hey you two love birds." Hermione smirked.

"Shut up." Harry replied with a similar smirk, and continued dragging Draco towards the Common room.

Just before reaching the protrait of the Fat Lady, Draco grabbed Harry by his arms and planted his lips against Harry's. Harry moaned and let Draco push him gently against a wall, feeling Draco's tongue prod at his mouth. He accepted and Draco explored Harry's mouth, while Harry's hands roamed Draco's back and behind. Harry pinched Draco's ass slightly, earning a moan from Draco and a bite on his lower lip. Draco decided to explore Harry's neck with his tongue and lips, just as Professor McGonagall strolled by.

"Malfoy! What is the meaning of this! I -" She then faltered when she saw Harry's hand slipping into Draco's. "I knew it. That lesson yesterday? ... Yes, I knew it." She trotted off, smiling slightly.

"What in Merlin's name was she going on about?" Draco whispered.

Harry smirked and withdrew his bluey/grey heart that Draco had seen yesterday. Slowly, realisation drew and he reached in his pocket and took out his metal heart. It was the exact green of something similar. He looked up into Harry's eyes and his own eyes widened. "Soul-mates?" Draco murmured. Harry smiled and nodded.

A brilliant grin burst out onto Draco's face and he then launched himself at Harry.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry murmured back, hugging Draco like there was no tomorrow, exactly the same as yesterday after their first kiss.

**Fini.**

* * *

**Well, there you go. I've suprised you all (and me) by writing an extra chapter, sequel, whatever you want to call it! Hope you like it!! I certainly do. Review!!**

**(Special thanks to: **_**caraez, **__**patz1307, **__**wonky, **__**93millionmiles, **__**hoopla92, **__**TYFFN**_**, and **_**Sw33t D4rk Ange1z**_** for your reviews for the first chapter!)**


End file.
